Two in One
by Ai0324
Summary: [PINDAH KE WATTPAD] Cinta segitiga hanyalah kisah klise. Tapi itulah yang terjadi pada Luhan. Sehun memiliki Baekhyun, Shixun memiliki Chanyeol, keduanya pun memiliki cinta Luhan. Dilain hal Sehun adalah kekasihnya, dan Shixun adalah suaminya. Diakhir nanti, pada siapa Luhan memberikan hati utuhnya?HUNHAN/XUNHAN/GS/Chanbaek (incest).
1. PROLOG : Sehun

_Mencintai dua pria adalah kesalahan fatal, karena faktanya, hanya satu hati yang kau miliki untuk diberi. Parahnya, hanya cintaku yang kau ragukan sementara dia kau pilih tanpa ragu._

_Aku tahu aku hanyalah pria pengecut yang kabur darimu, memisahkan diri bersama anak kita yang kau anggap tiada. Tapi, ingat tekadku ini baik-baik! Jika kau mendekat padaku lagi, saat itulah aku benar-benar merebutmu darinya._ — **Sehun**

.

.

.

.

.

**PROLOG : Sehun**

.

.

.

.

.

Orang-orang selalu berpikir, pria berparas tampan pasti bernasib baik. Banyak wanita yang akan tertarik pada pria tersebut, juga mengeruk harta dan vagina mereka jika pria tampan itu mau. Semua orang yang pernah kutemui pun berucap sama, berpandang sama, bahwa aku adalah pria tampan, pemilik masa depan cerah dengan wanita cantik dihidupku. Dan wanita itu adalah Xi Luhan.

Sayangnya, bagiku, dia tak lebih dari wanita murahan. Dia hanya tersenyum mengasihaniku saat aku bertaruh pada masa depanku. Di mana keluargaku membuangku hanya karena aku 'berusaha merebut kekasih hati anak kesayangan mereka'. Luhan merenggut semuanya, lalu mengusirku dari hatinya dengan berdiam diri dan menerima pinangan kakak kembarku. Tidakkah hidupku ini lucu? Aku tak menyangka Luhan dan kakak kembarku bersengkokol menggerogoti cintaku. Mereka bertingkah sok canggung di depanku, tapi saling menaut cinta di balik punggungku.

Aku pria, tapi kenapa aku selemah ini hanya karena wanita?

Aku mencoba untuk tak mengingat insiden delapan bulan lalu. Sembari menguatkan hatiku, yang kini memaksa tuk menerima eksistensi kakakku. Dia berdiri di depanku, mengejekku lewat kerlingan mata hazelnya, meneliti seberapa payahnya tampilanku saat ini.

Aku hanyalah rakyat jelata yang bekerja sebagai _office boy_. Tak ada waktu mengikuti mode pakaian dekade ini. Yang kuinginkan hanya meneruskan hidup, tanpa perlu sentuhan wanita. Yah... Itu lebih baik daripada menjadi pengangguran.

Parahnya, aku bekerja di perusahaannya.

Perusahaan kakakku,

Wu Shixun.

"Luhan sudah menjadi istriku. Dan sebagai suaminya, aku tidak mau menerima anak itu apapun yang terjadi."

Dengkuran halus khas bayi sedikit banyak menenangkan dadaku. Bayi ini belum berumur dua hari, baru saja keluar dari inkubator. Tubuh lemahnya berada dalam gendonganku, dia asyik tidur sambil sesekali mengulas cengiran. Aku sedikit canggung saat menggendongnya. Ragu, apakah gendonganku nyaman untuknya atau tidak.

Kupandang nanar kakakku.

"Ti-tidak bisakah kau berpura-pura dia anakmu juga?" kataku pahit, memohon iba pada kakakku agar menerima anakku. Dengan itu, bayi mungil secantik ini bisa berada di pelukan orang tua lengkap. Bukannya padaku yang kini sebatang kara. Pria pengecut. Pria miskin.

Kakak kembarku tersenyum sinis, "kami sudah memiliki Chanyeol. Jadi untuk apa lagi aku memelihara—"

"Cukup! Tutup mulutmu!"

Tangisan bayi mengejutkanku, bahkan kakak kembarku melebarkan matanya. Aku menunduk, tersenyum sedih pada bayiku, _bayi kami berdua_. Aku sedikit merilekskan tubuhku yang tegang, mengarahkan pipi merahnya pada pipiku tuk menghantarkan ketenangan. Anakku mulai tenang, dan dadaku menghangat.

Berulang kali aku menghela nafas, menahan tangis, apapun, hanya agar aku bisa memendam rasa sakit hati karena kakakku. Padahal di antara kami berdua, aku mencintai Luhan lebih dulu dan akulah yang pertama untuknya.

Mengingat nama wanita itu, membuat hatiku sedikit tercubit.

Sudahlah, sepertinya aku akan menyerah saja untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ingat, bawa bayimu itu pergi dari hidupku dan keluargaku! Tak peduli kalau bayi itu saudara kembar fraternal Chanyeol, aku takkan mau mengakuinya anakku karena dia memiliki mata yang sama denganmu."

Benar, bayiku memiliki mata sipit menawan. Terutama manik hitam jelaganya. Siapa lagi yang mampu menurunkan genetik itu kalau bukan dariku? Tapi si cantik mungil ini memiliki kecantikan dari Luhan. Aku tak tahu apakah aku tahan menatap wajahnya terus menerus, disisa hidupku, tepat saat aku ingin mengenyahkan rupa Luhan dari hidupku.

Aku pandangi manik hazel milik kakakku. Tangannya bersedekap, memandangku pongah.

"Sadari batasanmu, Hun-ah... Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagi Luhan."

"Ya hyung... aku tahu..."

Dia menang atas segalanya. Termasuk Luhan. Dan semakin diperparah saat aku mengetahui fakta kalau Luhan menjalin hubungan gelap dengannya, selama aku dan Luhan berhubungan.

Aku dikhianati.

"Segeralah pergi dari rumah sakit ini, usahakan, jangan sampai kau menemui Luhan!"

"Ehm. Aku tahu. Karena dia istrimu."

Aku mencium dahi anakku, lembut, lalu memejamkan mata sedikit dramatis hanya agar aku tidak menangis di depan kakakku.

"Aku akan pergi, Shixun-hyung..."

Lalu mataku terbuka perlahan.

Menatapnya tajam.

"Dan jika Luhan sendiri menawarkan sebuah hubungan padaku..."

Matanya terbelalak, kedua tangannya terkepal seakan menahan untuk tidak menghajar senyum menantang dariku. Semua itu hanya karena satu kalimat dariku,

**"...aku akan memperjuangkannya. Tak peduli dia istrimu."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sebagai HHS, mempersembahkan!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[TWO IN ONE]**

"Aku adalah simpananmu, kekasih gelapmu, selingkuhanmu. Jangan beri aku cinta yang terlalu besar melebihi apa yang suamimu dapat. Jika itu terjadi, aku tidak menyadari daratan, Lulu." — Oh Sehun

"Aku bingung atas diriku sendiri. Jantungku berdebar untuk suamiku, tapi juga untuk kekasihku. Beri aku kesempatan untuk memilih. Tunggulah di sini, tetaplah bertahan, meski aku terus menyakiti kalian." — Wu Luhan.

"Aku adalah suamimu, pendampingmu, pasanganmu. Aku berhak atas cintamu secara utuh, tapi kenapa kau berikan cintamu untuknya? Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menyakitiku, Xiao Lu?" — Wu Shixun.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu penuh rasa benci. Sampai kapan? Sampai aku bisa menerima fakta kalau kau bukan adikku." — Oh Baekhyun

"Aku membencimu penuh rasa cinta. Sampai kapan? Sampai aku mengenyahkan ikatan darah sialan ini!" — Wu Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

**MAIN GENRE:**

Romance, Drama, Angst, Familylife

**MAIN CAST:**

Lu Han and Oh Sehun

**OTHER CAST :**

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

**MAIN CHARACTER:**

Oh Sehun (35)

Wu Luhan (34)

Wu Shixun (35)

**OTHER CHARACTER :**

Oh Baekhyun (17)

Wu Chanyeol (17)

**MAIN PAIR:**

HunHan vs XunHan

**OTHER PAIR:**

Chanbaek

**WARNING:**

GS FOR UKE, TYPO(s), ABAL-ABAL!

**NOTE:**

Jangan ada yang menghina cast di sini ya...! Setiap POV tertulis di judul. Akan ada LIMA POV dengan karakter berbeda. So, moga gak bingung...

**SUMMARY:**

Cinta segitiga hanyalah kisah klise. Tapi itulah yang terjadi pada Luhan. Sehun memiliki Baekhyun, Shixun memiliki Chanyeol, keduanya pun memiliki cinta Luhan. Dilain hal Sehun adalah kekasihnya, dan Shixun adalah suaminya. Diakhir nanti, pada siapa Luhan memberikan hati utuhnya?

.

.

.

.

.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

01 : Sehun

"Kau tidak lebih dari pelacur, Wu Luhan!"

.

.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Semua FF-ku slow update! Bukan karena banyak sedikitnya review dsb, tapi keseharian. **Setelah FF ini, aku gak bakal publish judul baru kecuali salah satu judul (yang dah publish) tamat.** Kemungkinan 10-15 chap.

Aku udah nyiapin 10 judul FF Hunhan, hun-pedo! juga ada (ini ditahan dulu ya).

Ini adalah FF angst pertamaku. Karena setiap tokoh di sini, punya POV masing-masing, dan bakal KUSIKSA dengan cara berbeda tiap tokoh. So, stay tune!

**Luhan di sini lumayan 'kemaruk', kayak gak punya harga diri jadi cewek, jadi kalau nanti gak suka bahkan gatel pengen ngebash Luhan (versi ni FF), plis pindah ff lain aja buat dibaca!**

Okelah, moga suka...

Ah ya, met ULTAH BUAT BUNCAN...!!

Surabaya, 20 April 2019


	2. 01 : Sehun

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

Two in One direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	3. 02 : Luhan

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

Two in One direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	4. 03 : Shixun

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

Two in One direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	5. 04 : Baekhyun

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

Two in One direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	6. 05 : Chanyeol

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

Two in One direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	7. 06 : Sehun

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

Two in One direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	8. 07 : Luhan

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

Two in One direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	9. AUTHOR NOTE (HARAP BACA)

HALOHA...!

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya #bungkukalakoriyah

Atas segala pertimbangan, dibarengi mood yang mendukung, aku bakal **PINDAHIN TWO IN ONE KE AKUN WATTPADKU.**

**AKUN WATTPAD : Ai2403**

_**AKU BAKAL HAPUS CHAP TWO IN ONE (TIO) DARI CHAP 01-07 PADA TANGGAL 19 JUNI 2020.**_

KUHAPUS, karena kalau kalian baca ff dari tanpa login, ternyata segala ff dari ffn bakalan mudah banget dicopast. JADILAH AKU HAPUS UNTUK KEAMANAN.

Alasan lain, agar readers wattpad gak lari ke sini kalau mau baca TIO. Tolong hargai keputusanku selaku penulis ff TIO ini.

BISMILLAH, _**AKU MAU TAMATIN TIO DI WATTPAD**_. Kalian yang gak punya dan gak mau install aplikasi wattpad, sans aja, kalian bisa baca lewat web tanpa login.

Untuk ff selain MJW dan TIO, masih kulanjutin di ffn.

_**Moga kalian sehat selalu ya, makasih atas segala dukungan yang diberikan...**_

**Berikut spoiler untuk 08 : Shixun**

_**"Sudah lama kita tidak bicara berdua seperti ini ya, Hun-ah..."**_

_**"Jadi... kalian sepasang kekasih?"**_

_**"Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan? Kau boleh datang padaku jika dia benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu." Aku berbisik di telinganya, menancapkan segala kelicikan di tiap saraf gadis bodoh ini, "ini demi Sehun. Demi kebahagiaannya."**_

_**"Kau benar-benar brengsek! kau iblis mengerikan, Shixun-ge!" si mata panda di depanku ini tak ada habis-habisnya menunjuk kedua mataku seolah ingin mencoloknya, "Bagaimana bisa kau memperalat anakmu untuk egomu?!"**_

_**"Aku tidak menjalani affair apapun dengan istrimu. Sebaliknya, aku sudah terbiasa bermain kucing-kucingan dengan bawahanmu sehingga aku bisa berbalik mengawasi gerak-gerikmu, hyung." Sehun menghela nafas. Bisa kurasakan dia berubah terlalu banyak. Dia bukan lagi Sehun-ku yang manis.**_

_**"Syukurlah, aku mengerti satu hal tentang dirimu. Kau adalah kakak kembar paling mengerikan dari kakakku! Kau merancang semuanya, belaga seperti Pengendali Hidup Oh Sehun dan Wu Luhan. Kau anggap mereka adalah boneka dengan tali kekang yang kau kendalikan sesuka hati." cercaannya tak cukup sampai di sana. Dengan lemah, dia mencakari betisku. Aku hanya menunduk, menatap datar sekaratnya seorang wanita lemah tak berguna. Tawa sinisnya pun terdengar sendu. "ada yang salah dengan kejiwaanmu, Wu Shixun!"**_

_**"Jangan bilang kalau... anda ini... Wu Sehun?"**_


End file.
